<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterparty by DeathBelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510936">Afterparty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle'>DeathBelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Member!Semi, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Choking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Security!Iwaizumi, Smoking, mentions of drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi hadn't planned to be here, on his knees in the low light of his apartment, with his mouth full of a stranger's cock. He hadn't planned it, but things had escalated, and it was all Semi's fault.</p><p>He blamed the show. The atmosphere had been electric, addictive. The crowd was loud, his band's performance had been flawless, and Semi had sang better than he'd ever sang before. It had left him with a particular sort of high. He was flying, and when he left the stage, he'd flown right into Iwaizumi Hajime. </p><p>"Remember what I said to you at the venue?" asked Semi, his voice low, raspy. "I said I want you to hold me down and fuck me until I beg you to stop."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterparty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was well past midnight when Semi went to his knees in the low light of his apartment and filled his mouth with a stranger’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man above him hissed low between his teeth, a hand curling into the back of Semi’s hair and gripping just shy of painful. Semi looked up at him, gave his best attempt at a grin through the contortion of his mouth, and slowly sucked him deeper. There was a full- body shudder that Semi felt, his hands latched onto strong thighs, muscles tensing beneath his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t usually do this. Actually, he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>done this. Even on nights he’d been out on the town getting trashed, he’d never taken a stranger home. It wasn’t safe. He’d always known that, even through his past drunken hazes. He was more responsible than that. He was too smart for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<i>Fuck</i>.” The man’s voice was low, gritty. It prompted Semi to lean in until he nearly gagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger’s name was Iwaizumi Hajime. Semi had known that before he’d even asked, courtesy of the name tag hanging around his neck, bouncing against his chest as Semi hollowed his cheeks and sucked with purpose. Iwaizumi Hajime had been in charge of security at the show Semi had just played, the show that still lingered in the form of clammy sweat and a faint ringing in Semi’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hoped to go home with a successful show and a few more fans and call it a night. What he hadn’t expected was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he wasn’t complaining. Not yet. Not until morning. For now, he was a little high off of the adrenaline of the show, and a little high off of something else, and he couldn’t think too hard about consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” It was a command, but a breathy, weak one. The grip tugged at the back of Semi’s hair and he pulled off, sitting back on his heels with spit dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and pushed a palm against the floor for leverage as he climbed to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stepped close, a hand curling around the side of Semi’s neck, as if to pull him in. But he didn’t; he stayed where he was, lips parted around his breaths, searching Semi’s face with a touch of uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the reason Semi had broken his own rule, the reason Iwaizumi was here. He wasn’t like the usual population who tried to pick Semi up or take him home. He hadn’t even tried. Semi was the one who’d started it, who’d broken the social protocols of personal space, who’d whispered suggestive comments into Iwaizumi’s ear until he’d gotten flustered and given in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi hadn’t intended to do it. He met Iwaizumi before the show started, when security had requested to speak with the band to cover some brief policies. Semi thought he was attractive, but he hadn’t planned to make a move. He’d been nothing more than polite. When Iwaizumi had finished debriefing them, Semi had thanked him and waited for the show to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was afterward when the problems started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even further afterward now, in Semi’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Iwaizumi was hesitant, Semi was the one who stepped close, hooking an arm around the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and pulling him in. Iwaizumi seemed uncertain on the surface, but he kissed with purpose, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His teeth pulled at Semi’s lip, a sharp sting that made Semi whine. His tongue slipped between Semi’s lips, traced the inside of Semi’s teeth. A hand worked at the front of Semi’s jeans, expertly unzipping them and yanking them down Semi’s hips. They were a tight fit, and Iwaizumi broke away from the kiss to peel them off. Iwaizumi was already bare, victim to Semi’s impatience, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was confident in himself, in his body, and not without reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi whipped his shirt off, tossing it blindly behind him. Iwaizumi’s eyes dipped down, catching at Semi’s chest, following the harsh lines of dark ink down to his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi touched himself, stroked a couple of times, redirected Iwaizumi’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what I said to you at the venue?” asked Semi. He took a step to close the distance between them, rubbed his cock against Iwaizumi’s. He wrapped his hand around both of them, gave a light pull of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi huffed a breath, rolled his hips to create friction between them. “You said a lot of shit. Remind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was true enough. Semi had said more to Iwaizumi than he’d intended, more than he’d ever said to anyone he’d just met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blamed the show. The atmosphere had been electric, addictive. The crowd was loud, his band’s performance had been flawless, and Semi had sang better than he’d ever sang before. It had left him with a particular sort of high, boosted by the line he’d done right before the first song. He was flying, and when he left the stage, he’d flown right into Iwaizumi Hajime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I want you to hold me down and fuck me until I beg you to stop.” Semi grinned as he said it, equally aroused and amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted. He was trying to seem unaffected, but the way his eyes darkened gave him away. “Right. I thought you were joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi squeezed their cocks in his hand and stroked. Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered closed, just for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was serious, and you must be too, if you followed me home,” said Semi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You convinced me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi laughed under his breath, low and husky. He leaned close to murmur into Iwaizumi’s ear. “I told you what I wanted. You gonna deliver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound Iwaizumi made was almost a growl. He seized Semi’s hair again, fingers sinking in, and kissed him in a way that was mostly teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he stepped back, breaking away from Semi’s mouth and from his hand, Semi said, through stinging lips, “Was that a yes? Felt like a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s stare was harsh, but his pupils were blown wide. “I always deliver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a promise in those words, one that made Semi </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He stepped past Iwaizumi, yanked open a dresser drawer, and made a wordless gesture. He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to appear patient even as his hands dug into the corner of the sheets like claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iwaizumi joined him, he hesitated again, standing a pace away from Semi, a condom wrapper crinkling in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you waiting for?” asked Semi. He leaned back onto his elbows, spread his knees with a crooked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi started to move, tensed as he stopped himself. His gaze swept across Semi, lingering, but settled on his face. “You’re high right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi blinked, startled by the blunt accusation. The surprise passed quickly, and he laughed. “Just a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, didn’t move closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belatedly, Semi realized what the problem was. “I’m not trashed or anything. You’re not, like… taking advantage of me, or whatever. I know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hesitation made sense now. Iwaizumi had been concerned about Semi’s ability to consent. He must’ve been a nice guy. Semi would reflect on that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sing when I’m wasted. My pitch gets fucked up. I know where I am and I know what I’m doing, but I want you to fuck me until I forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi bit his lip. The flash of his teeth sent a pulse of heat directly to Semi’s cock. Semi stroked himself slowly, his fist loose, eyes focused on Iwaizumi. He waited, but not for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi knew the exact second that Iwaizumi made up his mind, because he was suddenly pinned down, a solid body above him and a hand on his thigh, spreading his legs wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah.” Semi said it to himself, a murmur that buzzed beyond the ringing in his ears, a leftover from loud guitars and cheap earplugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi ducked down to kiss the inside of Semi’s thigh, careful, gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his teeth sank in, and Semi tried to buck away from him, but a strong hand held him down. Iwaizumi’s stare sliced up to meet his, and the intensity of it punched the breath right out of him. Iwaizumi didn’t look away as he dripped lube onto his fingers. It was methodical, and slow enough that Semi gritted his teeth to hold back a whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi lowered his head again, and Semi tensed in preparation for another bite, but it was the drag of a tongue that found him, laving over the indents left by Iwaizumi’s teeth. Semi took a breath, and as he exhaled, one of Iwaizumi’s fingers pushed into him. Semi relaxed into it, more easily than he would have thought possible while at the mercy of a complete stranger. Iwaizumi mouthed at Semi’s thigh as he pulled out, and pressed in again with double the stretch. Semi whined, low and dragging, but completely forgot about the pressure when Iwaizumi’s tongue flicked at the tip of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” breathed Semi, as Iwaizumi’s mouth wrapped around him, sucking shallowly. He tried to thrust upward, but Iwaizumi’s free hand was on his hip, immovable. The fingers went deeper, and he tried to thrust again, harder. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, give me more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth disappeared. He said, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Semi could react, he was flipped onto his stomach, effortlessly. A hand pressed between his shoulderblades, holding him there. There was a shift of motion that Semi couldn’t see, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Iwaizumi pushed his fingers into Semi and there were more of them, filling him, stretching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what I meant,” gasped Semi, even as he pushed back against them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi drove his fingers deeper, deep enough that Semi tried to arch off the bed and was stopped by the weight pinning him down. “You said more. This is more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi groaned, a blend of frustration and absolute arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaned forward, crushing Semi a little further into the mattress. He shoved his fingers in again, spread them apart as he pulled them out. Semi dug his hands into the sheets, shuddering beneath the stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be specific,” said Iwaizumi, driving his fingers in hard enough that Semi’s gut clenched, “if you want something.” He spread them again, pulled them out so slowly that it was torturous. “Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi groaned, braced himself for another press of Iwaizumi’s fingers, but it never came. Semi shifted to peer over his shoulder. Iwaizumi was on his knees, hovering over Semi, the cut of his muscles even more pronounced now that they were being put to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want your cock,” said Semi, shameless, “and I want you to fuck me like you mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the push of Iwaizumi’s fingers was a surprise. Before Semi could even react, Iwaizumi yanked them out again and left a stinging slap across Semi’s ass. Semi sucked in a breath through his teeth, his cock twitching where it was trapped between his body and the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn over,” said Iwaizumi. There was no reason for him to say it. He could have flipped Semi over again just as easily as he’d done the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have wanted to see if Semi listened, if he did what he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi did. Of course he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flailed onto his back, propping up on an elbow to watch Iwaizumi try and tear open the condom. His fingers were slick, and he struggled with it until Semi took it out of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it,” said Semi. He looked up at Iwaizumi, held eye contact as he caught the corner of the foil in his teeth and ripped it open. He sat up, still not looking away as he felt for Iwaizumi’s cock and rolled the condom onto it slowly, lingering all the way down to the base, hand dipping to tease at Iwaizumi’s balls before falling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes had gone dark. There was a tension about his shoulders, a tension that Semi hoped he was about to release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaned over Semi, pushing him back down, breathing into his mouth before kissing him so deeply that Semi’s hips moved, seeking attention. Iwaizumi’s lips were still touching Semi’s when he said, “How rough do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Semi hadn’t been so desperate to feel Iwaizumi inside him, he could’ve come from those words alone. He bit the inside of his cheek and struggled to keep himself under control. He licked his lips – and Iwaizumi’s lips, because they were so close – and said, “As rough as you want to make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi exhaled. His lips shaped a syllable against Semi’s, and though it was silent, Semi was almost positive it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Iwaizumi gripped the outside of Semi’s knee, spreading his legs, fitting himself between them. He reached down to grasp his cock, guiding himself against Semi, the tip pressing against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched each other, the tension between them stifling, suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi thrust into him, slamming all the way inside with one sharp snap of his hips. Semi gasped, gripped at the sheets for stability, failed to find it. Instead he dug his nails into Iwaizumi’s shoulders, hanging on as Iwaizumi slammed into him again. It hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt, the kind that made Semi want more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” said Semi between gasps. He was sliding higher up the bed, propelled by Iwaizumi’s thrusts. “Yeah, like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s thighs were strong, lending power to every roll of his hips. He fucked Semi like he was desperate for it, like he was trying to split him apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Semi had lured Iwaizumi to his apartment with suggestive promises and whispered flirtations, this was what he’d wanted, but he hadn’t expected it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi drove his hips forward, and Semi’s teeth clacked together. He threw his head back and bumped his skull against the headboard. They’d moved halfway up the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi peeled one hand away from Iwaizumi’s shoulder and braced it over his head, keeping him from hitting it when Iwaizumi thrust into him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lull, a floating moment where Semi waited for another impact and nothing came. He opened his eyes and found Iwaizumi leaning over him, sweat shining on his forehead, muscles flexing in his arms and his chest as he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi was lifted clear off of the bed, turned around and pushed flush against the headboard. It pressed against his chest, his cheek, his forearms when he braced them for stability. He was on his knees, and his thighs pressed against it, too, when Iwaizumi moved closer behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s cock teased at him, prodding and moving away, taunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you waiting for?” asked Semi, panting against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you to ask for it.” Iwaizumi’s voice was close. Semi felt it against his shoulder. Iwaizumi reached over him, curled a hand around the top of the headboard, bracing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi pushed his ass back, rubbing it against Iwaizumi, teasing back the best he could from that position. “Fuck me. Fuck me good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s teeth closed around his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to sting. Semi hissed, started to say something, but Iwaizumi’s cock slammed inside him and all he could do was choke out a low, desperate sound before he was being fucked into the headboard. He was crushed between the polished wood and the bulk of Iwaizumi’s body, each thrust squeezing the breath out of him. Semi tried to hold onto something, but his nails scratched uselessly against the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi slipped a hand around Semi’s jaw – still fucking into him, constantly moving – and turned his head, teeth catching at Semi’s earlobe. Semi let his head fall back against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and the hand at his jaw moved, trailed down to rest at his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi’s entire body went stiff. He arched back against Iwaizumi, his cock pressed uselessly against the headboard. He moaned, low in his throat, and louder when Iwaizumi’s fingers went tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn’t squeeze hard enough to hurt him. Semi could still breathe, but the pressure of Iwaizumi’s hand, knowing that Iwaizumi could choke the life right out of him if he wanted, tipped him over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi moaned as the first pulse of his orgasm hit. He reached for his cock, but Iwaizumi intercepted him, grabbing his wrist and forcing Semi to come untouched. Semi’s hips bucked, seeking friction that wasn’t there. Iwaizumi slammed into him, almost too hard, and strings of come painted the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi slouched back against Iwaizumi and then collapsed onto the sheets. Iwaizumi knelt over him, his cock in his hand, still positioned between Semi’s knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That good enough for you?” asked Iwaizumi. He said it casually, but there was dark heat in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi didn’t answer; couldn’t. He felt boneless, like he was floating somewhere above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gripped the underside of Semi’s thigh and pushed his leg aside. If Semi hadn’t been so dazed, he would’ve realized what was happening, but he was drifting so far that he sucked in a surprised gasp when Iwaizumi’s cock pushed into him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi flinched, tried to flail away, but Iwaizumi’s grip was iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll take it.” Iwaizumi’s voice was deep, unwavering. “You’ll take it until you beg me to stop. That’s what you asked for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi thrust into him, and Semi was so sensitive from his orgasm that he winced. He tried to close his legs, but with Iwaizumi settled between them, it was impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi started to speak, to tell Iwaizumi to back off, but stopped himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rocked his hips again, and the thrust was long and deep, but not as harsh as before. It was measured, careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere beneath that oversensitivity, Semi felt a little spark of desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid back and let Iwaizumi fuck him, more leisurely than before. One of Iwaizumi’s hands wandered, nails scraping along Semi’s tattooed ribs, tracing his hipbone, then toying with his half-hard cock. Semi again tried to roll away, but couldn’t, and it took only a few minutes before he swelled to hardness again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi hadn’t gotten off twice in a row since he was a teenager. He didn’t know if he could do it now, but he was damn sure going to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Semi stopped fidgeting and instead pushed his hips against Iwaizumi, seeking more, Iwaizumi seemed to decide that he’d been patient long enough. He slammed into Semi harder, like he’d done in the beginning, and Semi whined at the pleasure kindling low in his gut. It was a different sort of feeling than the first time, more raw, a sensation caught halfway between too much and not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” said Semi, finding his voice again. It was smaller, a little weak. “I feel like I’m gonna… I don’t know if I can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s teeth flashed, somewhere between a grin and a snarl. “You can. I’ll make you.” He gripped the underside of Semi’s knees and pushed his legs up toward Semi’s chest, folding him, spreading him open wider. Iwaizumi’s grip dug in as he fucked into Semi, the angle different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Semi clawed at the sheets, a desperate moan sliding between his teeth, face twisting somewhere between bliss and almost-pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his legs was released, and Iwaizumi’s hand found Semi’s cock instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” said Semi, as Iwaizumi pumped him. “Oh fuck, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s too much, I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can,” growled Iwaizumi. He drove his hips forward. “One more time. Let me see you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” panted Semi. “I can’t, I’m not – oh god, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm took him by surprise, shaking him all the way to his core. It gripped him from the inside out, better than the first one, but also different, a breath away from painful. He gasped as he came down, and if he’d felt lifeless before, he now thought he was nothing more than a husk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I just… you just…” Semi rested a forearm across his face, giving himself a moment to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn’t offer that courtesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s cock pushed into him, sliding deep, and Semi bit down on a shout. He pushed a foot against Iwaizumi, trying to kick him back, but a strong hand batted him away. Iwaizumi leaned over him, and the shift made his cock sink even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more?” Iwaizumi nipped at Semi’s bottom lip, pulled at it until it stung. “I think you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t. I’m done. I’ll die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted. “You won’t die. You’ll be fine. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips started to move, and Semi seized Iwaizumi’s arms, holding him there. “Wait. For real, I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad,” said Iwaizumi. “I’m only doing what I was told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi blinked up at him and fuzzily remembered what he’d said. “Okay, I get it. I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t sound like begging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi squinted at him. He thought Iwaizumi was joking, but he didn’t know him well enough to be sure. Just to be safe, he said, “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin tilted Iwaizumi’s mouth. His hips moved, but it was away from Semi as he pulled out. Semi sank back with a groan. He felt hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his head to the side to watch Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” said Semi. “You want me to suck you off or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks,” said Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi realized only when Iwaizumi carefully stripped off the condom that it was full of come. Semi licked his lips and said, “Oh. I didn’t know that you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your second one got me,” said Iwaizumi. He leaned off the edge of the bed to toss the condom into the trash. “You got so fucking tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Semi had had even an ounce of energy left, he would have gotten up and tried to go again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi kicked his legs over the edge of the bed, and Semi distantly realized what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You don’t have to leave. Just crash here, it’s late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi eyed him over his shoulder. “You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t care.” Semi tried to push himself upright and failed. He clumsily crawled further up the bed and tried to pull the sheets back, but couldn’t get a good grip on them. Iwaizumi stood and did it for him, tossing the sheets over Semi’s bare legs. “Just don’t steal my shit while I’m asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted. “Do I seem like a thief to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not. You work in security.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I’m going to make sure your front door is locked. I don’t think you got it when we came in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not. Semi had been a little distracted by shoving his hand into the front of Iwaizumi’s pants at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi watched through barely open eyes as Iwaizumi left the room, the soft lamplight tracing the lines of his muscles and the swell of his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had looked damn good at the venue, in his khakis and company polo. He looked even better without them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Semi woke up, he didn’t have a hangover; not exactly. Something was off though, dragging at the edges of his mind and slowing down his thoughts. His body was tired, sore. He thought about the show the night before, and guessed it must have been the strain of the performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something large and warm shifted in bed beside him, and he remembered everything in a dizzying rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi sat up slowly, dread sinking into the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was lying on his back, head tilted to one side, mouth slightly open. One arm was folded across his chest, the other dangling off the edge of the bed. He looked comfortable, at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi was horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of bed cautiously, trying not to jostle Iwaizumi. He succeeded, and snatched his jeans out of the floor as he fled the room. He pulled them on, grabbed his cigarettes off of the kitchen counter, and stepped onto the balcony. The door squeaked, but not loudly enough to wake Iwaizumi. He hoped not, anyway. He needed time to think this through before he could even speak to him. Semi lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, slouching onto the railing and staring blankly down at the street. He’d slept too long. It was mid-morning, the sun overhead creeping closer to its peak. The edge of the building cast Semi into cool shade, and he closed his eyes against the glare of sunlight against the car windows below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi had fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never brought strangers home. Hell, he rarely brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>home, whether he knew them or not. He didn’t know what he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he did. He’d been thinking that Iwaizumi was the most attractive man he’d seen in a long time, and he wanted him. That thought itself wouldn’t have been so bad, because normally Semi wouldn’t have acted on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thrill of performing and the rush of the drugs had given him an unusual confidence. He remembered the things he’d said to Iwaizumi at the venue, in a raspy undertone with a hand trailing down Iwaizumi’s chest to tease at his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You just </span>
  </em>
  <span>look </span>
  <em>
    <span>like you’d be a good fuck. Come home with me so I can see if I’m right. I promise you won’t regret it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” groaned Semi. He exhaled a breath of smoke and slapped a hand over his face. “What’s wrong with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hangover, maybe? Or whatever it’s called when you get high instead of drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi went stiff. He slowly turned to find Iwaizumi standing in the balcony doorway, arms folded over a bare chest as he stared out at the city beyond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t had enough time to mentally work through this. He wondered if Iwaizumi would be willing to go lie back down and pretend to be asleep for another hour, so Semi could get himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Semi stepped to the side to make room for Iwaizumi, who joined him on the balcony. He started to put the cigarette out, but Iwaizumi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead. It doesn’t bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi gave a grateful nod and took another drag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a while. Semi wondered what Iwaizumi was thinking. It was impossible to know. His expression was a fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Semi’s cigarette ran out, and he resisted the urge to light another one, he said, “I’m sorry about last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Iwaizumi’s eyebrows went a little higher. “What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi struggled for an answer, and settled for, “All of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted, quietly. He rested his forearms on the rail and looked down at the street. “You regret it.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret the stupid shit I said to you.” Semi gave in and tapped out another cigarette. He felt like he needed it. “I’m not usually like that. The way I approached you…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to fuck me until I beg you to stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Semi winced at the memory. “It’s not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known that.” Iwaizumi was still staring off into the distance. “I knew you were on something. I should’ve said no. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi shook his head. “No. That’s not… It’s not like that.” He propped himself on the rail beside Iwaizumi, smoke trailing from between his fingers. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I knew what I was doing. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it. I don’t regret that part, it’s just… I’m embarrassed as fuck.” He lowered his head, heat rising to his face as if to punctuate that sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. The flirting worked, didn’t it? You got me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi glanced over at him. Now Iwaizumi was looking at him, and the lines of his face were a little softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi tried to smile. “Yeah, I guess. Really though, I’m sorry. I feel like I kind of bullied you into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi’s smile twitched, more genuine. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But I guess this means you’re not interested in round two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I got into bed, right before you went to sleep,” said Iwaizumi. “You told me to get some rest so I’d be ready for round two first thing this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi stared at him, horrified. He didn’t remember that at all. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughed, low and deep. “Don’t worry about it. You were half-asleep, I didn’t take it seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi wanted to fling himself over the railing, just to escape this situation. “I hope you didn’t take anything I said to you seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Iwaizumi nudged him with his elbow, gently. “It’s fine, really. No harm done. I had a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi breathed a sigh. He still thought he would never shed the embarrassment, but it could have been worse. Most guys wouldn’t have been as chill about this as Iwaizumi. “So did I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go get breakfast?” said Iwaizumi. “My treat. We can talk about round two afterward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi winced, but the sound of Iwaizumi’s quiet laughter suggested he was joking. Semi put his cigarette out against the concrete wall and tossed it on the ground by the door. “Yeah, okay. Breakfast sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he was being honest, he wasn’t so sure he would turn down a round two, either. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>